The Sanderverse
' The Sanderverse' is an Interactive Theater campaign created by Gill Sanders. Characters Player Characters Sarahnia Sarahnia is Sarah Sanders's character, based on her and created by her and Gill together. She is an archer of the Cyrix race who can read minds and communicate telepathically. She is very compassionate and empathetic, and always tries to resolve conflicts nonviolently. Sarah and Gill have both drawn Sarahnia, and Gill's version is much more sexualized and aggressive-looking while Sarah's version is more androgynous and friendly, to the point where the two drawings don't look like the same person. It's also possible that Sarah intended Sarahnia to have blue skin, because she didn't color her drawing of Sarahnia, but did draw another Cyrix character with blue skin. However, Gill drew Sarahnia with Caucasian human skin. SigNull SigNull is Gill Sanders's character. He is somewhat based on Chowder Man, and is a former rock star who now hacks into CyberCog systems with a clockwork guitar that turns musical notes into computer inputs. He is irresistible to woman and must wear sunglasses to cover up his powerful gaze. SigNull's design is very similar to the TEKNOSHAMANATRIX, Gary Murphy's character from his interactive story, CyberCog: Rebirth. Both characters have long red hair and all-black outfits that include a top hat, sunglasses, a trenchcoat, and boots. However, the TEKNOSHAMANATRIX is fabulous and sinister-looking, while SigNull is friendlier and less intense. Ginsby Ginsby is Stooge's character- a friend of Gill and Sarah who is not on Hypnospace. He "is always trying to cause mischief and crack jokes", which annoys Gill. Unlike Sarahnia and SigNull, Stooge doesn't have a character image and Gill is unmotivated to put one up. Other characters Kauches Kauches are couches, but bloodthirsty and spelled with a "Ka" instead of a "Co". They are common in the Sanderverse and live in old apartment buildings. Mammogroth The Mammogroth is a human who tried to gain powers from a DataCog, but was transformed into a half-human monster with a dragon's tail. The Mammogroth cannot speak, but can communicate telepathically. The Mammogroth is never referred to using pronouns, so its gender identity and human/animal status are not definitively established. However, its face and body are partly humanoid and stereotypically masculine. Villathan Villathan is the absolute ruler of The Towers, Post-Earth's largest settlement. He can control all plant life using the Scepter of Leafwind, and he kills anyone who tries to stop him from expanding his kingdom. Sarah's drawings. Sarah drew several characters from the Sanderverse. One is a nameless Cyrix boy with blue skin. Like Sarahnia, another Cyrix character, he is an archer. Debra is a friendly-looking giant gnome who Sarah designed, but who Gill thinks is stupid and refuses to include. Buttercup is a horse. Setting The world of the Sanderverse is mostly made up of old, abandoned apartment buildings connected by walkways. It has several different races, including humans, gnomes, and the Cyrix. It has real-world animals like horses, fantasy animals like Kauches, and human-monster hybrids like the Mammogroth. It uses CyberCog-inspired technology. The x01001 Kluster Blade is an ultimate weapon that everyone in the story is searching for. DataCogs can grant people superhuman abilities when absorbed into the mind via CogWerk Terminals, which are ancient, unreliable, and rare machines. Category:Hypnospace Outlaw Category:Arts and Entertainment Category:Games and Digital Media Category:Freelands